


True

by TitledMagician



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitledMagician/pseuds/TitledMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry I wrote a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True

The way their eyes light up,

A small smile streaks their face,

Their voice slightly cracks.

She enjoys the sight,

Every second of it.

When people show

How much

They truly

love

Something.


End file.
